User blog:DMUA/Monarchverse: The Variety of feats boogaloo
Alright, so, after realizing just how many uncalculated feats are throughout Monarch's pages, I decided to round them up into one, prone to be updated Blog. And, what a better day to make it then the day which we celebrate nightmare fuel? Cause you know what? Monarch's heckery is the spookiest of all. Tale of Lost Swords The God Blades are stated to "oblitherate" mountains Yeah. Erebus' profile lists this for his AP justification, and I bet I can go higher. Alright, so, minimum height for a mountain is 610 meters, and Monarch said it was okay to treat Radius as the very same. So, pi times 610^2 times height divided by 3 is 2.38×10^8 meters cubed. Or, for our purposes, 2.38E14 Centimeters Cubed. When Monarch said "oblitherate", he specified it to mean Pulverization. So, with the Pulverization value of stone being 214.35 (j/cc), we get... 5.10153E16 Joules, 12.1929493307839 Megatons, City Level Edit Of course, this is a sizable mountain. About 2500 meters in height and 2000 meters in radius, in fact. pi times 2000^2 times 2500 divided by 3 is 10471975512 meters, or, 1.0471976e+16 centimeters. times 214.35 is.... 2.244668e+18 Joules, 536.488516011 Megatons, Mountain level Wow, busting a mountain is mountain level. And at that, really close to +. The Black Pillars Damian shakes the joint So, City level is based on the Alabama quake calculator that doesn't give a specific distance that it effected. Suffice it to say, he didn't do it in an Alabama sized city. Rather, he did it in a 800^2 KM area City. So, throwing it into my conventional means gets us this Divide by 10,000 and it's 1.77E15 Joules, 423.040152963671 Kilotons, Large Town Level If not for the previous calc I'd be jumping for joy because it would mean Kirito would take 7-B on Wiki's Strongest Then again the previous calc could be altered significantly if Monarch decides on what a better mountain size is so MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA wait fork Ruler (Nameless) was a thing Edit Turns out there's another method for this (Magnitude at distance) + 0.0238*r = Richter Magnitude of Earthquake, with r being distance from the thing So that's (8)+0.0238×28.2842712474619 = 8.67316565568959322 Now we need to use 10^(1.5*(Richter Magnitude)+4.8) So 10^(1.5*(8.67316565568959322)+4.8) is 6.452804143498E17 Joules, 154.225720446896 Megatons, Mountain level Hunting Horrors are big Bois Okay, so, Hunting Horrors, they're pretty big, might get higher then 9-A if we see how fast they move. After much trial related to finding out how dense sneks were and other stuff, Monarch just outright told me they're in the range of an African Bush Elephant's weight of 6000 Kilograms. They move at Supersonic speeds. Put those together with KE, and it's... 427065870 Joules, 0.10207119263862 Tons, Small Building level Well it's higher into 9-A I guess. Results Tale of Lost Swords The God Blades Oblitheration 2.244668e+18 Joules, 536.488516011 Megatons, Mountain level The Black Pillars Damian Quakery 6.452804143498E17 Joules, 154.225720446896 Megatons, Mountain level Hunting Horrors hunt 427065870 Joules, 0.10207119263862 Tons, Small Building level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations